1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel electrically conductive hydrocarbon fuel compositions prepared by admixing a hydrocarbon fuel with from 0.01 to 40 ppm of a polysulfone copolymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accumulation of electrical charges in the handling of hydrocarbon fuels is widely recognized in the art as a serious hazard. Spark discharge over flammable fuels because of the accumulation of static electrical charge in the fuels has been considered responsible for numerous explosions and fires. Since the hydrocarbon fuels are normally very poor conductors of electricity, the charge in the fuel is not rapidly dissipated and, where such accumulation of electrical charge reaches a sufficiently high level, the electrical energy is discharged as sparks which can ignite hydrocarbon vapors present in admixture with the air. The most practical approach to overcome the problem is use of a conductivity aid (antistatic additive) in the fuels.
It is recognized in the art that an antistatic additive must not only increase the electrical conductivity of the substrate fuel but should also maintain the increased conductivity over a sufficiently long period of time to allow for transportation and storage of fuels; be resistant to removal from the fuel when brought into contact with water; and should not affect the ability of the fuel to separate from water. The art-known antistatic additives are deficient in one or more of these requirements.